


Fatty Emblem

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Tharja tricks Robin into thinking she can make her gorgeous, but instead she makes Robin quite large, awakening something in the woman. Contains- Weight Gain





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**New WG Story!**

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"You wanted to see me Tharja?" I asked swaying my way into her tent.

"Yes, it's about that thing you asked about." She said closing a book "I may have a way to help you fulfill that fantasy."

"You mean… **That?"** I asked.

"Sure." She smiled "I can give you a rack to rival even mine."

"Alright Big boobs here I come!" I cheered "Spell me!"

"HYA!" she gathered magic and blasted me.

"OHH!" I moaned as I felt a heat in my body.

My breasts did start to grow a bit…but then so did the rest of me.

"OUF!" I gasped as my stomach began to expand "Tharja!"

"Oops, seems I mixed up the Breast Expansion Spell with the Weight Gain Spell." She smiled.

I felt my whole body getting fatter, my breasts got larger and rounder, my ass began to tear my pants.

"Ouf!" I fell down, my body jiggling, my face filling out like a plump little fatty.

"What did you do to me!" I groaned "I weigh 500 pounds!"

"What are you complaining about." Tharja grabbed me "You still got some big tits, and so much more."

"HMM!" I moaned before I felt my stomach rumble "So hungry."

"Expected." Tharja said "Don't worry, I'll go get something for you to eat."

Tharja left and I sat there naked and fat, I hated it at first but the soft jiggle from breathing or moving felt really good.

"Here." Tharja brought over a large steak "Eat up."

_Smells so good…so hungry…_

I grabbed the beef and started eating it, my mouth filling up with the delicious juicy meat.

"Hmm…still so hungry." I pouted "MORE!"

"I hadn't expected it to make you this hungry." Tharja sighed "Alright I'll go get some more for you."

"Eating…feels so good." I moaned poking my big jiggling belly "But Still Tharja made me into this blimp of a women without asking, I need to punish her…Hehehe."

"Alright I got more food." Tharja said walking in with a crate full of rations.

"HYA!" I zapped her with a spell.

"HAA!" She doubled over as her belly growled and started to grow "You…bitch."

"Ah well, should have thought before you acted." I laughed helping myself to the food.

Tharja grew and grew, her breast fattening, her ass ballooning and her robes shredding as she joined me at 500 pounds.

"Oh damn." She groaned "I really am fat…and so hungry."

"There's plenty to go around." I said handing her a sandwich as I ate one myself.

Tharja and I sat there jiggling and moaning as we stuffed out faces full of food.

"Oh god Tharja this is incredible!" I moaned chewing loudly "I didn't know I wanted this but it feels so good!"

"HHMM!" Tharja moaned back, her ass wiggling a bit "Fuck this is good!"

"HMPH!" I felt my belly rumble "Oh boy…Hmm…BURRPPP!"

I belched loudly and rubbed my thick gut as I finally felt my hunger pains subside.

"So…" I looked at Tharja "You like it?"

"Hmm, I like how you look." She smirked.

"Me too." I leaned in.

"HMM!" we started kissing, our plump lips touching as our fat bodies rubbed together.

It felt so good to rub against Tharja like this, our tits mashing, our bellies rubbing, all around I felt sheer bliss. Tharja was moaning too as we rubbed together pleasuring each other.

"So…I have an idea." I panted as we finally separated from each other.

"Hmm me too." Tharja smirked "So, should I start preparing."

"Oh yeah." I said sitting back and patting my belly "Who should we fatten up first?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Princess

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"HMM OH!" I moaned licking my fat fingers clean.

Tharja and I had been fat for about a weak now, we were both constantly hunger and helped ourselves to most of the food in camp. The other girls were a little weirded out about how large we had gotten but didn't judge, or at least not verbally.

"H-Hey Robin." Lissa walked on."

"OM!" I swallowed the food in my mouth "Hey Lissa what's up."

"Nothing really just came to say hi." She gulped looking at my jiggly body in my far too small robes, even after getting new ones when I grew these were too small.

"Okay." I said reaching down and scratching my large gut, the fat shaking all over in response.

"So what's it like being so…big." She asked with a heavy blush.

"It's surprisingly nice." I smiled cheek to chubby cheek "I would love more girls to experience this."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, I want everyone to feel this good." I smiled "Why Lissa, would you like to put on some pounds?"

"I don't think it's really for me."

"Nonsense." I smiled making my hands glow "Let me show you."

"HMM!" Lissa gasped a bit as I touched her face and magic coursed into her.

"Oh wow!" she moaned as her face filled out and grew rounder, her cute cheeks getting big and chubby "OUF!"

Lissa's dress started getting tight all over as her body packed on the pounds. Seams popped as she got bigger and bigger by the second. Her breasts started billowing up, her ass sliding free and her belly dropping with the weight.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" Lissa yelped as the front of her dress tore open and her body jiggled free.

"So Lissa?" I asked as she looked at her new body "How do you feel?"

"Wow." Lissa hefted her belly up "This fells pretty nice, I think I like it."

"See I told you you'd like it." I said kissing her tummy "You look so good Lissa."

"Robin…" she panted as I pushed her belly up and started licking at her snatch "OHH!"

"Don't you agree Lissa?" I asked "Everyone should want this, to be so big and sexy."

"Yes." She moaned with me as I tasted her juices.

"Robin." Lissa groaned "I'm so hungry."

"Then eat." I came out from under her belly and picked up a pretzel "There's plenty to go around."

Lissa sat on her plump rump and started pounding back food, moaning at the flavors. Lissa softly rubbed her breasts as she ate, adjusting to how sensitive her sexy big body was. Lissa stuffed her face for nearly an hour before she stopped.

"Ouf, finally full." She leaned back and rubbed her belly "I never knew one person could eat that much in a sitting, yet alone me. But I feel so bloated I…ohh…"

"Go on, just let it out." I smiled.

Lissa's eyes went wide and she looked as though she was ready to blow before her mouth opened.

"BUUUUUURRRRPPPP!" she roared and let out a belch that shook the tent.

"Nice." I giggled.

"Much better." She sighed patting her belly.

"I've got an idea for who should fatten up next." I smirked "Care to lend me a hand Lissa?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Friends- Maribelle

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I sat on my huge ass, my clothes tightly clinging to my body.

"Éclair Robin?" Lissa offered me a snack.

"Of course." I said taking the snack.

"HMM!" Lissa bit her own pastry, cream spurting out all over her face "Yummy~"

"You've really embraced the eating." I smirked at Lissa.

"It just feels really good." She smiled cheek to chubby cheek "And besides being big is a sign of success and I'm a princess so I should be the biggest!"

"Oh really now." I laughed, my large breasts wobbling around.

"Still…" she scratched her huge belly "Not everyone is so happy about this?"

"Like who?" I asked.

"Well Maribelle wasn't to happy, she said being big and burping and having fun is unbecoming." Lissa pouted.

"What does she know." I smiled "She just hasn't experienced all this yet…maybe we should talk with her."

"Hmm?" Lissa realized what I was implying "Oh yeah…that'd be great."

We had Maribelle summoned to my tent for a Lunch Date with Lissa, the aristocratic girl arrived but was obviously turned off by our size, and all the food we had.

"URP!" Lissa patted her belly as she finished a dense sandwich.

"Ugh…" Maribelle pouted a bit "Disgusting."

"It's fine." I laughed.

"Maribelle." Lissa huffed "Why can't you just accept that I like this."

"Look at yourself Lissa!" she stood up "You're huge, half-naked and jiggling all over!"

"And it feels great!" Lissa but her thick arms on her wide hips "All the jiggling and shaking is fun, being able to eat what I want rocks!"

"Maribelle." I smiled channeling magic into my hand and zapping her "Why don't you try it before you judge."

"Huh?" she gasped "W-What did you just-OHHH!"

Maribelle started to grow her tight riding pants got even tighter, starting to split as her thighs got heftier and heftier. Her ass wasn't one to be left behind, splitting the seams and jiggling free.

"OHHH!" Maribelle moaned as her face filled out and her bust got a boost of bounce. "HAA!"

She moaned more as her shirt popped open, her new belly wobbling free. Soon Maribelle was a healthy 500 pounds like Lissa and I, her body slowly shaking and settling down.

"AAHHHH!" she shrieked "I'm fat!"

"Wow Maribelle you look amazing!" Lissa giggled "Nice butt."

"Hey." She tried to cover herself.

"Come on don't hide it." I laughed "Take a seat, I bet your starving."

"How could you-Why-…UGH!" Maribelle groaned when her stomach rumbled.

"Come on." I passed her a sandwich "Just eat, you'll love it."

"HMM!" Maribelle took a bit "Oh…oh my that's delicious."

"When you're this big everything tastes better." Lissa laughed eating with her.

"NOM!" Maribelle started hurriedly eating.

"That's it." I laughed patting my own belly as the two girls started eating, their jiggly bodies briefly bumping.

"Oh Lissa!" Maribelle moaned "I see why you like this so much!"

"I'm glad you've seen the light." Lissa smiled kissing her friends chubby cheeks "We'll have so much fun Mari!"

"Yes." Maribelle kissed Lissa on the lips "Oh…BURRP!'

"Hahaha, nice one." Lissa laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Spell

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"HMHP!" I groaned trying to pull a pair of tight pants over my giant ass.

"Time for your big speech?" Lissa asked me.

"You know it." I laughed a bit lifting my soft belly to get the waistband up under it.

After that Lissa helped me get a top on and I started to waddle out to the center of camp, boy it had been a long time since I had but this much effort into activities not names eating, I had certainly grown to love this new big look, and I wanted more girls to love it.

I was easily the object of everyone's attention as I jiggled and wobbled all the way around camp, summoning everyone for a quick meeting.

"Ouf!" I sat down on my fat ass to relax after all that exhausting walking, my body jiggling a bit "Alright everyone listen up. As you can see I've put on a few pounds recently."

"A few?" someone mumbled.

"Very funny." I laughed "Hmm, but I like this new look and feeling, as you've also seen there are some other big ladies around, Lissa and Maribelle as well as Tharja are all quite…girthy. We have no plans on losing this weight, I just wanted to keep you all informed of the situation, that is all."

I dismissed the camp before walking to the mess tent and grabbing some snacks.

"How'd it go?" I asked Tharja as she waddled along next to me.

"Perfect of course who are you talking to?" she laughed, her huge ass jiggling next to mine "The spell caught all of them, they should start feeling quite peckish soon."

"Good to hear." I smirked licking my lips "This camp will be bigger and bolder before you know it."

"Who knew me pranking you with that spell would turn out so well." She smirked.

"I know right." I laughed smacking her huge ass.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS! I have basically nothing for this story, I could use a little help with some ideas for chapters.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Settling In

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"HMM NOM!" I grumbled as I used my bare hands to rip apart and devour a whole roast chicken, my third of the day.

My fingers were greasy and my lips as well, but I was loving just letting go and stuffing my face. Clothes had become a bit of a hassle to get on and off so I tended to just sit around in my underwear, my fat body mostly on display.

"You're really going to town there Robin." Lissa laughed.

"MMM, well it takes a lot to keep me going." I patted my belly.

"I know right." Lissa laughed patting her ass "It's great!"

"Where are you heading?" I asked as she grabbed some cake.

"Me and Maribelle are gonna have a little fun." She smiled "Wanna join us?"

"Hmm, no thanks, I think I'll be having some guests of my own tonight." I smiled at her "After all you've seen the others loosening up, the camps been going through a lot more food."

"That hex is really making them hungry more and more huh?" Lissa snickered waddling out "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." I smirked checking out her huge ass "I hope Maribelle likes her dessert."

"Oh she will." Lissa playfully shimmed her hips.

* * *

**NO POV**

"What took you so long to get back Love?" Maribelle asked "I'm starving."

"Sorry." Lissa waddled in and placed the cakes down "Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla for me please." Maribelle rubbed her hands together as Lissa slid her the cake.

"Let's dig in." Lissa licked her lips.

The two each cut a huge slice and picked it up with their bare hands and shoved some into their mouth.

"OHH So creamy~" Lissa licked her fingers "This icing is awesome!"

"You have to try some of this." Maribelle rubbed her belly as she cut another slice of her cake.

"AHH!" Lissa giggled and opened her mouth "MMM!"

She moaned a bit as her bestie stuffed a piece of dense cake and creamy icing into her mouth.

"Ohh it delicious." She chewed loudly.

"Let's have some more fun." Maribelle laid down on her back, her soft tummy jiggling around.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked grunting and standing up.

"This." Maribelle smirked laying the cake on her belly and squirting some icing around her nipples and cleavage "Eat up Lissa dear."

"Looks delicious." Lissa was nearly drooling.

She leaned down and buried her face in the cake, eating like a big. She gobbled up the cake and made Maribelle moan as her belly jiggled around.

"Oh Lissa that's wonderful!" the girl moaned as the princess moved up and started slobbering and licking all the icing of Maribelle's breasts.

Maribelle hissed in pleasure as Lissa's fat lips surrounded her breasts and the girls fatty body jiggled as she was ravaged by her tongue.

"All this licking though, Lissa you're going to make me-UGH!" Maribelle groaned as she finally came.

"Hmm." Lissa smirked at her climaxing friend, her face covered in crumbs and icing "URRP!"

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"I'm glad you two decided to join me." I smiled slurping down a slice of roast beef and looking at Sully and Miriel.

"Thank you for having us." Miriel Saad.

"HMM!" Sully was digging into a steak like a beast.

They, like most of the camp, was looking quite pudgy lately.

"Something wrong Miriel, you've hardly touched your food." I hummed scratching my belly "Are you not hungry?"

"No I am, quite so actually." She hummed "I've been very hungry lately."

"Then relax and eat." I smiled "Sully's gonna eat it all if you don't hurry up. You're a smart girl Miriel, I'm sure you've already figured things out."  
"Hmm…" she hummed.

"But it's wonderful like I said, being so huge and soft, jiggling and eating all day." I was nearly cumming on the spot "Don't you agree."

She blushed a bit "It is a…fascinating experience."

"That's the spirit!" I laughed taking in another slice of Roast Beef and chugging a mug of ale "BURRRP! Now let's big out!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
